What are you waiting for?
by wig257
Summary: Little ficlets about Castle and Beckett in the break room - And now on to revenge, and finally the pay off. Just bits of Castkett fluff. Complete. And I keep forgetting to say... I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

She was standing in his personal space, yet again, the proximity to him making her heart beat at double time, her eyes darting from his blue ones down to his lips and back again. She stood with her hands on her waist and her chest leaning towards him, swaying her hips slightly from side to side she said "Well, this is what you wanted isn't it? What are you waiting for?"

He just stared at her unable to move. The times he had fantasised about this very moment, the different scenarios he had played out in his mind, but this was nothing like any of them and he didn't know what to do. All his imaginings had happened outside the station because there was too much going on there, too many distractions and too many people always around for them to be alone. There was that one time when they were caught in a 'moment', she smelled lovely and they were very close, it could have progressed but they were interrupted and she was quite put off by it and somewhat embarrassed, he on the other hand lapped it up, playing with her was always fun. But now with the tables turned and her taking the initiative he was nervous and unsure, and he didn't know what he should do?

Today he had made her coffee again, she loved watching him do that in the middle of the break room and this time she thought she would call him on all the threats and promises he kept throwing at her. Knowing it would be the last place he would expect it she got up and moved across to him, their bodies almost touching, giving him the opportunity to do what they had both been thinking about since they met, and he was just standing there!


	2. Chapter 2

_I was just going to leave this story as it was but then 'Nathan fan' put the seed in my head about making it more because it was good just as it was! I know weird huh? So here is the next chapter._

Time seemed to stop altogether, her heart was still racing and he was still doing nothing. They stood so close together that she could feel his breath on her face, smell his clean scent and almost taste the coffee on his lips. He made a slight movement forward and her breath caught in her throat, she tried to get closer to him without actually touching his body but that didn't work because they were already in such close proximity you couldn't see any light between them. Lifting her foot she replaced it on something that wasn't the floor, it was his foot and he did very well not to move back when her weight pressed down on his toes.

He wasn't going to move if the building fell down around them, having her right in front of him offering herself was too good to be true, but he was still wary of the fact. She had never done anything remotely like this, it had always been him initiating things. He was sure he could feel her heartbeat pounding hard in her chest and he loved that he made her feel like that. He made the final move to her lips and she slowly closed her eyes waiting for the soft warm touch she had imagined, far too many times for her own liking, she parted them slightly waiting for him.

"Hut hum." She snapped open her eyes, pulled her head back and turned to her left to see her boss standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" He asked.

"No sir." Was her reply moving back so fast, clearing her throat. Her boss entered the room and told them they had a case and to get to the crime scene, then just as quickly he was gone. She ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath unable to look at him. They were at either end of the break room both a little shocked at how close they had come to kissing each other and also at getting caught, yet again. She moved out towards the door but he blocked her path, leaning in to her .

"Just to let you know, I wasn't prepared for that at all, but now it's open season." He growled at her, smiling as he moved aside to let her pass.

"Bring it on Elmer." She winked at him, her composure recovered. He couldn't hide the pleasure on his face as he watched her walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not sure how long I can keep the back and forth up but I'm going to have fun trying to think of all the scenarios... I did have this idea about the coffee before this weeks episode ;) Enjoy..._

They finished at the crime scene leaving the other officers collecting witness statements. She spotted a coffee shop and told him to wait in the car, that she'd be right back. He walked slowly to the car, now he was free from her it allowed his mind to run wild thinking of all the ways he would pay her back for earlier. It needed to be somewhere where they wouldn't get interrupted, but also somewhere where he would be relatively safe from any physical violence or repercussions. He was sure she would be on guard most of the time so where could it be? They only spent their time together in the car, at a crime scene or witnesses house and at the station, he scratched his head hoping it would spark something.

It was then he saw her walking back towards the car both hands carrying a cup of coffee, she was unarmed. He jumped out of the car and waited for her to get to him, then he walked around to the drivers side, she held out a cup to him expecting him to take it but he didn't. Instead he faked going to open the door for her and as she walked past him he cut her off stepping forward so she had nowhere to go.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, her voice full of annoyance.

"Hunting." Was the reply he told her as he walked forward, pushing her back further until she was up against the car. With her hands full he felt fairly safe but to ensure she didn't escape he put his arms either side of her body.

He smiled as he trapped her and moved his body forward until only the cups of coffee she was holding separated them.

"Now you see Elmer Fudd he never managed to trap Bugs Bunny because he wasn't very smart, but I on other hand, I am."

"Really?" She answered, to confidently for his liking.

"Prepare to be caught." He said slowly moving in towards her lips.

She felt she still had the upper hand, but did she really want it? That was the burning question she was fighting with as he slowly moved to kiss her. She wanted this, really she did, but she was so scared of what it would mean and how it would change things. Change, she didn't like the sound of that so she did the only thing she could do, obviously excluding violence, she dropped both cups. The first one landed on top of his right foot, the second clipped his arm on the way down and opened up down the front of his pants. He stopped, feeling the heat from the coffee burning in to his thighs and he stepped back away from her a look of complete shock on his face.

"Oh Elmer, foiled again." She smiled broadly looking down at him.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since _that_ day, the day they had almost kissed, twice as a matter of fact, and he was still trying to come up with a way to get back at her. She had given him the OK with the 'Bring it on' comment, but still he hadn't been able to do anything of the sort. There had been no opportunity, they just carried on their merry little dance around each other, quips here, sarcastic comments there and his shameless flirting that didn't work with her.

But today he finally saw another little opening. They had just left the apartment of a witness and they were taking the elevator back down, he pressed the button and they stood for a few moments waiting, not talking. The elevator arrived with a high pitched 'ping'. The doors opened and it was empty, different to their assent when they were accompanied by an old lady with a large carpet bag and a rather mouldy old hat, she reminded him of Thelma Ritter and he smiled.

He followed her in to the elevator and stood close enough to her for her to look around to him rather suspiciously.

"Are you OK?" She asked him.

"Not really." He replied. "I've been a little bit out of sorts since your unexpected manoeuvre in the break room a few weeks ago."

"Oh that." She said feeling the heat rise in cheeks as she remembered what they had almost done.

"Yes that." He turned to face her. "Look we both know what's going on. I know you feel the same as I do so I think we should just get this over and done with and we can move forward." He was appealing to the practical side of her.

"Now that's not very romantic is it?" She said playfully, immediately thinking that he didn't need any encouragement, and she was right. With renewed hope he spoke.

"Oh you want romance do you? Do you want wooing?"

"Wooing?" She smirked, turning to face him.

"Yes wooing." He moved towards her. "You know flowers, chocolates, duelling, writing poetry and me whispering sweet nothings in your ear." As he said the last part he moved to the side of her and breathed the words on to her neck. She tensed up and he felt the change in her body but then she made a slow movement away from him.

"I can tell you definitely want the sweet nothings." He smiled now moving forward towards her, again she was trapped, this time against the wall of the elevator.

She wanted to fight but at the same time she knew he was right, they both wanted this, she had fantasised about it so many times before they had actually met and quite a few since if she was honest. He was so close now and she was ready to give in.

"Close your eyes." He told her, and for maybe the first time she did what she was told. It was then he felt the elevator slowing down and it reached a stop, then the 'ping' declaring their arrival and the doors opened.

"Damn it." He said under his breath. "Worst timing ever.


	5. Chapter 5

She also felt the stopping of the elevator and heard the 'ping', as she had her eyes closed she couldn't see his expression but heard him mutter under his breath. Opening her eyes she saw he had turned towards the doors and followed his gaze to see the old lady from before, crazy hat and large bag threaded through her arm. The lady regarded them with some distain and he felt a little embarrassed so he stepped back slightly. The old woman stood very closed to the entrance with her back to them and they remained very still, very close to each other but very still. The old woman had pressed the button for the next floor so it stopped quickly and she got off with a quick look around at them both.

The doors shut again and he said "I feel really naughty and we haven't even done anything, yet." She felt the elevator start to moved up and she did something very out of character, reaching over to the panel she pulled the emergency button out. The elevator came to a halt, jolting them both and he stumbled slightly not prepared for the sudden stopping of movement. He looked at her with a mixture of shock and admiration, then before he had the chance to say anything she had him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards her.

There was no waiting this time, both keeping their eyes open to ensure nothing unexpected would happen. She felt the knot in her stomach tighten and a warm feeling emanated through her body when she finally felt the touch of his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and let go of his jacket so she could move her arms inside it, around his body trying to pull him closer and pinning herself back against the wall again. She opened her mouth to him, letting him explore inside caressing her tongue with his own. He ran his hands through her hair and then moved on down to the back of her neck moving his fingers slowly up and down the nape. This made her shiver and she let out a small deep throated moan, which was one of the sexiest sounds he had ever heard. He then moved away from her lips down to the front of her neck, starting with a little lick under her jaw line, she tilted her head back to allow him more room to explore her. He alternated between either side of her licking and kissing his way around her soft flesh.

She pulled her arms free from the jacket and grabbed his head bringing him back to her lips, needing to taste him again. She moved one of her hands down between them and pulled the front of his pants so they fitted together better, then moving her hand round to the small of his back she pulled him into her so she could feel him between her legs.

"Hello?" came a crackled voice. "Is there anyone in there?" He pulled away from her slightly looking towards the panel where the voice was coming from. She coughed trying to regain her composure, which was proving very difficult with him still pressed hard against her.

"Everything is fine, I'm a police officer."

"OK, hang on I've called an engineer, they'll be here in about an hour."

He moved away from her and turned to face the corner with his arms at shoulder height resting on the wall, taking deep breaths.

"It's fine, police business, I had to pull the emergency button." He turned his head to look at her, surprised yet again at the little white lie she just told. She winked at him and moved towards the panel, he quickly grabbed her arm.

"Can you give me a minute, please?"

"Sure." She smirked turning away from him. "And this never happened, right."

"Of course detective. What happens in the elevator, stays in the elevator. I'll not tell a soul." He mimed zipping up his mouth, kissed his fingertips making a gesture to her.

She waited a few more moments and then pressed in the button, feeling the elevator spring back in to life as it descended back to the lobby. They heard the 'ping' and the doors opened. She exited the elevator and he turned slowly to follow her, he saw her flash her badge to the man sitting behind the desk, then she exited the building at a pace. He had to break in to a jog to catch her, finally doing so as they reached the car.

fin

_A/N I hope the pay off was worth the wait? Let me know either way..._

_And 'imaginationrunsfree', great minds think alike, she was always going to press the button!_


End file.
